


Backseat Driver

by symphonic__chaos



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Backseat romp, Car Sex, Exhibitionism, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Malec, Public Sex, full raw effect, getting fresh, no capital letters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 05:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19434547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphonic__chaos/pseuds/symphonic__chaos
Summary: Quick little fic about backseat sex.Best if read along with Passenger by Deftones. 👉👉Originally posted on my Tumblr, yamamashay





	Backseat Driver

_the scent of sweat and leather. black on black, a faint glow of green from the dashboard and transmission._

_music intermingling with panting, whispered pleads, warnings. the pounding of the sudden downpour hitting the roof._

**roll the windows down, this cool night air is curious**

**let the whole world look in, who cares who sees what tonight?**

_wheels holding their ground at a sudden, sharp lurch from within. lips and tongue desperately, messily, meeting a willing open pair._

_four panes of glass a quarter way down, chilly air flowing in from the humid outside._

_gripping. rocking._

_rings flash gold and silver, reflecting the streetlight outside. slick, glistening skin only half covered by a lifted shirt._

_raised lines left by nails. a bulging vein and rune licked._

_skin sucked, bitten, blood vessels bursting and marks blossoming._

**roll these misty windows down to catch my breath and then go and go and go, just drive me home and back again**

_the nature surrounding the empty back roads getting a show._

_louder, louder. ragged breath. erractic movements._

_release_. _relief_.


End file.
